Short Story Nr 01
by YuryJulian
Summary: Eine kurze Geschichte abseits des Lebens von der seaQuest. Einen Titel für diese Geschichte zu finden ist sehr schwierig und da es nur etwas kurzes ist, habe ich mich für Short Story entschieden. Vielleicht kommt schon bald Nr. 2


Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an seaQuest DSV und den Charakteren gehören nicht mir und Geld gibt's auch nix!

Abgetippt: Samusa

Tippfehler: Samusa

Idee: Yury

Anm:

Wurde von der Sista noch nicht mit einem Namen versehen

by Yury Julian

Erschrocken sah Lucas von der Umzugskiste auf. Für Besucher war es seiner nach Meinung noch zu früh in seinem neuen Appartment. Erneut erklang die Klingel. Wer auch immer das war, er würde wieder gehen müssen. Die Party für die Wohnungseinweihung fand ganz sicher nicht statt, wenn es seine Freunde wollten, sondern wenn er es möchte.

Lucas schlurfte zur Tür um diese zu öffnen. Überrascht sah er auf den Besucher. er hatte mit allem und jedem gerechnet, nur nicht mit: „Dad?" Reflexartig öffnete er die Tür weiter und ließ den Wissenschaftler eintreten. Interessiert sah sich Dr. Wolenczak in dem leeren Flur um. „Ich wollte mich nur versichern, ob du alleine zurecht kommst?"

Lucas runzelte die Stirn und schloss die Haustür. „Komme ich doch. Aber ich nahm an, wir hätten das schon geklärt, erinnerst du dich?"

Lawrence drehte sich herum. „Ja, stimmt. Deine Mutter war nur besorgt. Wir haben recht häufig die letzten Tage miteinander telefoniert und wollten uns nur sicher sein. Für mich war das möglich, da ich für einige Tage in der Nähe zu tun habe."

„Ah, so ganz zufällig bestimmt." Lucas drehte sich zu seinem Wohnzimmer herum. „Wie du siehst bin ich noch kein Hungerhaken und eingezogen bin ich erst vorgestern. Sehr viel kann ich noch nicht angestellt haben." Er kniete sich auf den Boden und packte seine Sachen weiter aus dem Karton.

„Dir geht es wirklich gut?"

„Ja", antwortete Lucas leidig auf die Frage.

„Brauchst du noch etwas? Benötigst du Geld?", fragte Dr. Wolenczak und zückte bereits die Brieftasche.

Beleidigt sah Lucas zu seinem Vater auf. „Glaubst du eigentlich dass man immer alles nur mit Geld lösen kann?" Ich brauche nichts! Falls es dir nicht entgangen ist, ich habe Arbeit und verdiene dabei auch mein eigenes Geld."

„Das weiß ich, nur sehe ich auch, dass du kaum Möbel hast. Du willst dich hier doch wohl fühlen." Dr. Wolenczak zählte in aller Ruhe die Scheine weiter.

Lucas war kurz davor sich die Haare zu raufen. „Du verstehst gar nichts! Ich bin mehr auf der seaQuest als irgendwo sonst. Ich will kein Geld von dir oder Mum oder sonst wem! Ich hab einfach nur satt mir vor jedem Landurlaub Hoffnungen auf ein paar Tage mit meinen Eltern zu machen. Letztendlich bin ich euch doch nur eine Last. Mir war das zu blöd von euch nur hin und her geschickt zu werden und am Ende saß ich doch wieder in irgendeinem Hotel." Den letzten Teil hatte Lucas seinem Vater ins Gesicht geschrieen. Ihn ärgerte die Einstellung die dieser ihm hier zeigte. Das war nicht das Verhalten eines besorgten Vaters, wie er es von Bridger kannte. Nein, das hier zeigte ihm nur wieder wie lästig er ihm war. Die Reaktion zeigte Wirkung. Dr. Wolenczak ließ die Brieftasche sinken. Langsam kniete er sich vor Lucas und sah diesem eingehend in die Augen.

„Was ich brauche ist einen Vater und keinen Bankier", sagte Lucas nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

„Willst du deine Miete jetzt ebenfalls selbst bestreiten?"

„Komm mir nicht mit Vorhaltungen! Ich bin nicht an meiner Existenz Schuld! Es hätte dir und Mum klar sein müssen, was auf euch zukommt, als ihr euch für mich entschieden habt! Ich habe auch Bedürfnisse und die gehen nun mal über die eines normalen Angestellten hinaus. Falls es noch immer nicht bei dir oder Mum angekommen ist, ich bin euer Sohn und das schon seit achtzehn Jahren!" Ganz so direkt wollte Lucas eigentlich nicht sein, doch die Worte sprudelten von selbst heraus. er selbst hatte fast gar keine Kontrolle mehr über sich und sah die Szene mehr mit den Augen eines Beobachters. Es war als hätte er seinen Körper verlassen und jemand anderes hätte seinen Platz eingenommen.

„Lucas", seufzte Dr. Wolenczak und setzte sich auf den Teppich. Er nahm die rechte des Teenagers und hielt sie fest. „Ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich ist. Weder deiner Mutter noch mir bist du eine Last! Uns liegt sehr viel an dir. Natürlich sehen wir dich nicht wie einen Angestellten, wie auch immer du darauf kommst."

„Das würde ich mich an deiner Stelle auch fragen", zischte Lucas wütend.

Dr. Wolenczak zog Lucas in eine feste Umarmung. „Ich verstehe, dass du wütend bist, aber ich habe nicht die Zeit für dich, die du bräuchtest oder dir wünschst. Mit der Arbeit, die ich habe, lässt sich das leider nicht einrichten."

Wenn Lucas nicht so ausgehungert nach elterlicher Liebe gewesen wäre, hätte er sich sicherlich bereits aus der Umarmung seines Vaters befreit.

„Hast du dich beruhigt?", fragte der Wissenschaftler nach einigen Minuten.

Lucas setzte sich wieder auf und nickte stumm. Lawrence fuhr ihm durchs Haar und richtete einige blonde Strähnchen, die dem Teenager ins Gesicht fielen. „Solltest du nicht klar kommen, können wir das ganz schnell wieder ändern."

„Müssen wir nicht. Die Wohnung ist toll und zurecht komme ich auch. Ein Grund zur Sorge gibt es nicht." Eingeschüchtert sah er zu seinem Vater. „Muss ich die Miete jetzt selbst zahlen?"

Lawrence lächelte warm. „nein, natürlich nicht. Das was du möchtest kann ich dir leider nicht in ausreichenden Maßen geben, aber solltest du Probleme haben oder irgendetwas benötigen, dann kannst du immer zu mir kommen. Oder zu deiner Mutter! Das solltest du wissen."

Stumm nickte Lucas wieder. Er lief erneut auf den Faktor Geld hinaus. „Kann ich einen großen Flachbildschirmfernseher haben?"

Dr. Wolenczak lachte amüsiert. „Zu einem verwöhnten neureichen Sohn haben deine Mutter und ich dich nicht erzogen. Die Antwort ist nein. Du hast einen recht guten Fernseher, wie ich sehe. Aber etwas lasse ich dir da, sofern du es nicht doch ablehnen willst."

„Mir wäre es lieber wenn du nicht so selbstverständlich in Bestechungsmanier mit mir reden würdest.", sagte Lucas und begann die restlichen Bücher aus dem Karton zu packen.

„Aber den Fernseher würdest du sofort nehmen?"

„Naja, du kannst mir auch einen Computer kaufen, wenn du dich an dem Fernseher störst."

Der Wissenschaftler erhob sich. „Ich denke du hast bereits genug in Computerdingen." Der Blick Dr. Wolenczaks traf dabei nicht zufällig auf die nicht wenig teure Ausrüstung auf dem Schreibtisch. Diese war mit Sicherheit als erstes ausgepackt gewesen.

„Dann brauche ich nichts. Ich muss nur noch einige Dinge auspacken, sonst aber habe ich alles was ich brauche." Lucas ließ den Kopf durch sein Wohnzimmer gleiten, „Von einem tollen Fernseher mal abgesehen."

„Soll ich dir bei dem Rest noch helfen?"

„Nein", schüttelte Lucas den Kopf, „ich schaff das bisschen schon. Du musst doch sicherlich irgendwohin. Besser du kümmerst dich um deine Termine. Du kannst mir aber Mums neue Nummer da lassen. Ihr neuer Freund weigert sich sie mir zu geben."

Dr. Wolenczak runzelte die Stirn. "Du hast die Nummer deiner eigenen Mutter nicht?"

„Ähm, lass mich mal nachdenken…Nein! Ihr Schatz Stevy kann mich nicht leiden und entsprechend stellt er sich zwischen uns. Erfolgreich, wie du siehst. Mich wundert es nicht, dass sie dich her schickt und nicht selbst kommt. Als ich noch in Stanford war, hat sie das häufiger gemacht. Spätestens nach drei Monaten tauchte sie auf dem Campus auf und hat sich nach meinem Wohlbefinden erkundigt."

Lawrence schüttelte den Kopf. „Sollte er dir zu nahe treten, sagst du mir Bescheid", verlangte er und suchte in seinem Notizbuch die neue Büronummer seiner geschiedenen Frau. „Da kann ich nur froh sein mit Cynthia nicht so oft mehr zusammen zu treffen, sonst hätte ich ihn vielleicht auch kennen gelernt."

„Glaub mir, den willst du ganz sicher nicht kennen lernen!"

Endlich hatte der Wissenschaftler die Nummer gefunden. „Deine Mutter hat mir gesagt, sie will gerne mit dir sprechen. Ruf sie am besten im Büro an, dort wird ihr Neuer hoffentlich nicht sein. Privat rufe ich sie nicht an, eben genau wegen eventueller Liebhaber."

„Die Schiene sollte ich auch mal probieren." Lucas nahm die Nummer entgegen. „Danke."

„Sollten sich doch Probleme ergeben, lässt du es mich wissen. Ich bin bis zum Wochenende hier in der Gegend. Ich schreibe dir eine E-Mail mit dem Namen des Hotels in das ich unterkomme." Er gab Lucas einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich hab dich lieb, vergiss das nicht. Egal bist du niemandem."

„Stevy!"

„Der interessiert nicht! Du bist mein Sohn und nicht der von so einem daher gelaufenen Typs. Sollte er dich angreifen oder dir was tun, hetze ich ihm so viele Klagen auf den Hals, dass er fünf Leben braucht um sich einigermaßen davon zu erholen!"

Das hätte sein Vater besser nicht sagen sollen. Lucas begann bereits an gemeinen Plänen zu arbeiten, wie er Steve so sehr leicht loswerden konnte. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen. Vielleicht gab es schon bald eine Möglichkeit dazu.

„Ich muss jetzt los", sagte Dr. Wolenczak, drückte Lucas und ließ diesen in seinem eigenen Appartment allein…wenigstens für zwei Stunden, denn dann kamen bereits die seaQuest Kollegen. Manche Sachen sprachen sich einfach zu schnell rum.

THE END

written: weiß nicht mehr... irgendwann im April 2006


End file.
